


all the stars

by nep_tunne



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Coming Out, Confessions, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Getting Together, Kinda?, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Making Out, Mutual Pining, Oh god, Pining, Songfic, Temporarily Unrequited Love, Unrequited Love, i had to take some laps while i wrote this, no beta we die like george in manhunt, pls i love that tag, this is definitely as spicy as i’ll ever get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29976723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nep_tunne/pseuds/nep_tunne
Summary: It wasalwaysa joke. Dream enjoyed making George flustered, enjoyed seeing his facial expressions on his streams late at night, when he was still alone in his house. He enjoyed it, until it wasn’t a joke anymore.Until George was right there, in front of him.—Or, Dream and George go on a drive late at night, but things take a turn.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 301





	all the stars

**Author's Note:**

> hello and welcome back to i cannot focus on one fic at a time
> 
> this is inspired by the songs “all the stars” by sza and kendrick lamar, and “drive” by halsey (i reference a couple lyrics from drive, but got the title/stargazing vibe from all the stars) i recommend playing them while u read, the vibes are 🤌🏻🤌🏻 
> 
> aaand some disclaimers: i don’t condone shipping real people!!! this is based on their online personas and is in no way meant to be harmful. i wrote this purely for fun. if dream and george ever find this and are uncomfortable, or change their minds about ff’s in general, this’ll be gone in a second
> 
> i hope you enjoy!!!!

The muffled sound of wind buffering against the exterior of the truck filled the air, and the road ahead was dark, only dimly lit by the headlights. With one hand gripping the steering wheel and the other resting on the gear shift, Dream took a deep breath, not lifting his eyes off the road.

Next to him, sitting in the passenger's seat, was George. From Dream’s peripheral, he could see him gazing out the window, his head resting against the cold glass with his right leg hitched up. Dream could hear his gentle breathing and for a moment, he wondered if his friend had fallen asleep. 

But Dream knew that he didn’t. He knew him better than that—George couldn’t sleep in cars, because the motion made him anxious and nauseous. He didn’t even  _ like _ other people driving him, and always preferred to be the one in the drivers seat so he was in control. Dream felt a flash of gratification that George trusted him enough to give up his position at the wheel.

But that was the problem—George  _ trusted _ Dream. But would he still, if he knew how Dream truly felt about him? Or would he feel disgusted and betrayed that his best friend was in love with him, and never told him? Dream swallowed the lump in his throat.

“What?” George asked softly, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Dream raised an eyebrow, but kept his eyes glued to the road. “What do you mean, ‘what?’”

“You sighed, the way you do when you’re upset. And you swallowed really hard,” George replied.

“What, you staring at me, George?” Dream asked with a chuckle, dodging the question entirely and using it as an opportunity to mess with him.

Maybe that was the issue, though—Dream and George’s dynamic had always been full of stupid jabs and flirty remarks. Even before George moved in with him and Sapnap, and the three had only been connected through Discord calls and Youtube videos, Dream had  _ always _ messed with him. It had become a running joke within the Dream Team and their fans, “Dreamnotfound” constantly being speculated on Twitter.

It was  _ always _ a joke. Dream enjoyed making George flustered, enjoyed seeing his facial expressions on his streams late at night, when he was still alone in his house. He enjoyed it, until it wasn’t a joke anymore.

Until George was right there, in front of him.

He moved in three months after Sapnap had, and Dream hardly knew how to handle himself when he finally saw his best friend looking lost in Orlando’s airport. He hardly had time to  _ breathe _ when George jumped into his arms for the first time, not daring to let go, in case he disappeared into dust. 

The moment Dream’s chin dropped into George’s soft hair, the flirting began to mean something. 

“I don’t know what to do,” he had whispered to Sapnap one night, when George had fallen asleep next to him on their living room coach. “I think... I think I love him.” The confession was _scalding,_ burning his tongue and filling his chest with smoke.

“I know you do,” Sapnap had said, watching Dream nervously twirl a burnette strand with his finger. “It’s been obvious from the start.”

Dream remembered how he thought he couldn’t breathe. “Like… since you guys moved in?”

Sapnap had shaken his head. “No. I think this started a long time ago, back when you first started flirting and joking around with him.”

“But it was always a joke!” Dream had insisted, looking down at George who had been slowly sinking into his side.

“But was it?” Sapnap’s eyes had burned into his. Dream didn’t reply after that.

_ Was it? _

“You need to stop hiding from your feelings, dude,” he had continued, his voice softening. “It’s driving you crazy, I can tell.”

Dream had ignored his friend's advice. He  _ still _ was, even though he knew Sapnap was right. He felt like he was constantly being backed into a corner, not knowing if it would be better to cower, or to take a chance and try to escape.

But he had been here before; escaping never ended well.

“Of course I wasn’t, you idiot,” George’s voice brought Dream back to the present, his tone flustered. He smirked out of the usual cocky pride ignited in him when he got these reactions, but felt a pang of sadness along with it; it didn’t mean what Dream wanted it to so badly. 

George didn’t press him after that, to Dream’s relief. He had no idea what he would’ve said to him if he had.

The peaceful silence blanketed them again, relaxing and inviting. Dream eventually slowed the car, the quiet being sliced open by the blinker clicking. He turned the wheel, parking the truck horizontal to the ocean in the small cliffside parking lot. Dream shifted into park, and stepped out of the car.

The cold night air greeted him and hit his face, causing him to shiver. He adjusted his black coat that was resting on his shoulders, looking up at the cloudless, star-filled sky. 

“You brought the blankets and stuff, right?” George called to Dream from the other side of the truck.

“Yeah, they should be in the back seat,” he replied, turning his body so he could see his friend through the opened car doors. 

Dream climbed up into the bed of the truck, grabbing the blankets and pillows from George while he joined him. They spread out the blankets, and laid back against the soft pillows, facing the ocean. Dream tried not to dwell on the small gap of distance between them.

“Too bad Sapnap couldn’t come,” George said as he dug his back into the pillow. “He could’ve edited earlier, it’s so dumb. And, it’s been  _ three months  _ since he uploaded last, and he picks now to get a video out?”

“Oh, come on now, am I that bad to be around?” Dream feigned offense.

“Yes, I hate you and this sucks. Can you take me home now?”

Dream wheezed, adding fondly as he looked to his right, “you’re such an idiot.”

George smiled, tipping his head back to look at the stars above them. Dream stared into his chocolate brown eyes, which glittered almost brighter than the galaxies above them. He didn’t move his eyes from George’s until he smiled wider, notifying Dream he knew he was staring. He quickly snapped his head up, his face searing hot.

After a few moments, George sighed. “I’ll never get over how clear the sky is here. I don’t think I saw a single star when I lived in England.”

Dream hummed in agreement. “I don’t know how you  _ lived. _ Stargazing is the best. I used to do it so often as a kid.”

George was quiet for a moment. Then he asked softly, “have you ever seen a shooting star?”

“Of course, they aren’t that rare,” Dream said. “As long as you can keep your eyes off me, you’ll end up seeing one.”

_ “Dream!” _ George groaned, putting a hand over his eyes as Dream wheezed, “you’re actually so dumb.”

Soon after, one flashed by and caught Dream’s eye, the small gasp coming from George signaling he saw it, too. “You saw it?” Dream asked anyway.

“Yeah,” he breathed. He sounded awestruck, like he had never seen something so interesting before. Dream couldn’t help but smile at how cute he sounded.

“Did you make a wish?” Dream inquired.

“No, you’re supposed to?” He asked, looking over at Dream.

“Have you  _ never _ heard of wishing upon a shooting star?” Dream wheezed. “What the hell, does that saying like, not exist in England or something?”

“We never see stars underneath all the smog and rain, remember?” George replied defensively. “It’s not my fault I don’t know what I’m doing.”

Dream wheezed again, earning an eye roll from George. “Well, what did  _ you _ wish for?” He asked.

_ You. I want you.  _ “I’m not telling you, or else it won’t come true,” he answered instead.

George huffed, turning back to look at the sky. Dream did the same, losing himself in the trance of watching the stars twinkle and wink at him.

“Did you ever think we’d end up here?” George asked suddenly, his voice gentle as it was carried by the wind.

“What do you mean?”

“Like,” he paused, thinking. “Did you ever think that when we met, we’d get to this point? Like, living together with a whole fanbase behind us?”

Dream smiled slightly. “No, or at least, not the fanbase part. I think I could’ve guessed we would’ve ended up moving in together, though. You, me, and Sapnap just… clicked from the start. I think I knew from the beginning that you guys would be in my life for a really, really long time,” he responded earnestly.

George nodded, clearly processing Dream’s words. “Me too. I’m glad it all worked out the way it did.”

“Even though the majority of our fans ship us together,” Dream joked.

George laughed slightly at that, but it almost sounded forced. “Yeah, I  _ definitely _ didn’t expect that.”

The silence stretched out, Dream’s heart racing as he considered his next words carefully. Taking a breath, he decided to just  _ fuck it. _ “Do you like anyone?” He blurted.

George was silent, but Dream almost thought he heard his breath hitch. Almost. “Where’s  _ that _ coming from? Are we in middle school or something?” George laughed.

Dream’s face reddened, still looking towards the sky, refusing to meet George’s gaze. “I’m just wondering. What, is it a  _ secret,  _ Georgie?” He added, turning the question on George so he could take a moment to calm his buzzing nerves.

“N-no, it’s not,” George spluttered. Dream could  _ hear _ the blush in his voice. “I mean, I guess I do.”

Dream tried to ignore his stomach plummet.  _ Why are you upset?  _ He scorned himself,  _ you asked him the question.  _ “Oh, really? And who’s the lucky guy?”

Dream had meant it as a joke, but upon looking at his friend and seeing his face an impossible shade of red, even in the darkness, he realized he must’ve unintentionally struck a nerve. 

George always said he was straight on streams when some nosy dono prompted him to answer, so Dream never saw the need to ask him about his sexuality. He himself was bi, but George didn’t know that—he hadn’t asked Dream those questions either, so it never needed to be said.

“O-oh,” Dream started, blinking a few times. “I… I didn’t know that.”

“Yeah,” George whispered, but said nothing else. He looked across the ocean instead of looking at Dream, his hair blowing into his eyes. He looked embarrassed and anxious, like he was worried Dream would see him differently. 

He shuffled closer towards him until their legs and shoulders were touching, wordlessly showing George he didn’t share that sentiment. “No, no, it’s okay! I don’t care, George, really,” he added vocally.

George slowly looked at him, his eyes cloudy. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before,” he murmured, voice heavy with guilt.

“Don’t be,” Dream said softly. “That’s a hard thing to talk about, and you should only do it when you’re ready. So thanks… thanks for telling me.”

They looked at each other for a long moment, the air around them shifting. Dream was utterly captivated by his best friend’s beauty; his fluffy brown hair was almost silver in the moonlight, and his skin glowed porcelain. 

He knew that he wasn’t the one George liked, but knowing he liked guys too made Dream’s heart soar—maybe, just maybe, there was a chance.

“Unless the guy you like is Sapnap,” Dream added jokingly,  _ “then _ we would have some issues.”

George laughed at that, his eyes crinkling up in the corners beautifully. He fake gagged, “no, it’s  _ definitely _ not him.”

The atmosphere lightened once again, and George asked quietly, “what about you?”

Dream thought for a moment, unsure of how he should answer. There were a lot of options—should he lie? Be honest? He swallowed hard, his throat threatening to close up. 

“I… I don’t know,” he settled for. He waited for a moment, letting the silent hum of the wind fill his ears and tug on his heart. “Crushes… and love in general, I guess, scares me.”

“Why?” George murmured. A simple question, but one with a complicated answer—Dream didn’t remember the last time he had ever been this transparent with someone.

He adjusted slightly, leaning up so his lower back was resting against the pillows. “When—when I was in high school, I loved someone. I had never felt that way about  _ anyone _ before, and it… consumed me.” George scooted imperceptibly closer. Dream shut his eyes at the feeling, continuing slowly, “I told them how I felt. It was the biggest mistake I ever made; our friendship was never the same afterward. It hurt, knowing that no matter what I did, it would never be enough.”

With his eyes still shut tight, both out of grief for opening his own old wounds and embarrassment for becoming so emotional over  _ stupid _ high school feelings, Dream barely registered the sounds of the truckbed creaking as George shifted beside him. His eyes opened slightly when his head was tipped up, looking at George, a hand gripping his chin, through his lashes.

“So,” George began as he dropped his hand from Dream’s chin, “you’re afraid of one-sided love?” He nodded slowly, confused by George’s tone.

George looked him up and down, Dream not missing his expression change into something indecipherable. He looked away, suddenly feeling vulnerable under his stare.

“But what if… this person actually does like you? You would be missing out if you don’t try.” Was he moving closer? 

“I thought there was a chance for me back then, but I was wrong. I don’t trust myself enough, honestly. The lines between platonic and romantic love are so blurred,” Dream replied, his heart thudding erratically in his chest and his skin getting clammy under his jacket and hoodie. He felt like a deer caught in the headlights—it was as if George was staring into his very  _ soul. _

“That was  _ then,”  _ George emphasized, “try and think about the  _ now.” _

Dream blinked; George was  _ definitely _ closer. He sucked in a breath, overwhelmed. “W-what are you implying?” He inquired softly, carefully. He fought his mind aggressively, forcing himself to keep his eyes on George’s, and not on his lips, which were so  _ painfully  _ close.

“I’m saying that if you want something, you should fight for it.”

“I don’t think I can,” Dream whispered, leaning back to stop himself from doing something he’d regret. “It would kill me.”

George tipped his chin up, and Dream was surprised he didn’t burst into flames. “Would it really kill you if we kissed?”

_ What? _

Dream started at George, dumbfounded. He didn’t just say that to him. There’s no  _ way. _

But there was a way, because as Dream finally,  _ finally  _ gave in, George showed no resistance, pushing against him immediately. Sparks exploded in Dream’s chest as he shakily sat up, turning his upper body so it was facing George and blindly grabbing his waist, eliciting a gasp from the other. 

The kiss was slow and passionate, the emotion running between them almost tangible. Dream could scarcely believe his life that he was sitting in the bed of Sapnap’s truck, kissing the boy he had fallen so hard for. It felt  _ surreal— _ so much so that he wanted to cry. 

They pulled apart, Dream morning the loss momentarily until he watched, enthralled, as George turned his entire body to face Dream’s, climbing onto his lap. He breathily chuckled, his face redding further at the action. George dove for his lips again, wrapping his arms around Dream’s neck and running his fingers through the blonde hair at the base. He tipped his head back, deepening the kiss and splaying his other hand against George’s back.

They fit together better than Dream could’ve ever dreamed of—George was exceeding every expectation. Whenever Dream allowed himself to indulge in the thought of making out with his best friend, it was always good. But nothing could’ve prepared Dream for the way his stomach stirred in satisfaction at the way George melted into his touch when he bit his lower lip, or the embers sizzling on his skin from George’s fingertips—it was both too much, and not enough.

His grip tightened on George’s hip as his free hand moved from his back to the hem of his hoodie, pausing momentarily. He half opened his eyes to meet the other’s, his pupils blown out and dark. The desire pooling there was evidence enough, so Dream allowed himself to dip under the fabric and graze the expanse of skin underneath. George shuddered, hands digging into his scalp as he kissed him hard.

Dream’s hand moved up and down against George’s heated skin, feeling the grooves of his ribs and the dips of his hips. George let out another noise as his head was tipped back, Dream shifting his attention from the other’s lips to his neck. His eyes fluttered and he forced himself not to groan at the feeling of his hair being pulled aggressively.

After sucking his third mark, George yanked him back up to his lips with his hands still balled into white-knuckled fists in Dream’s hair. He gasped into his mouth, trailing his hand down George’s chest. Their ministrations were aggressive and boiling hot, hurriedly moving against each other like the world was going to end. It was pure _bliss._

After what seemed like a few seconds or a couple hours or  _ both,  _ they pulled apart, panting heavily. Dream rested his forehead against George’s, squeezing his waist. His heart was racing and he felt giddy with elation.

George laughed, sounding more like puffs of air than anything. “You’re still alive, see? That wasn’t so hard.”

Dream closed his eyes, chuckling softly as he cupped George’s face, peppering kisses along his cheekbones. His heart buckled as he felt George’s face crinkle into a dopey smile as he continued his ministrations. 

When they pulled away, Dream was not disappointed by the way George looked, with his hair fluffed up by both the wind and Dream’s hands and his cheeks and lips dusted pink. The stars above them seemed to shine even brighter than before. 

“I have wanted to do that,” Dream murmured airily, “for so long. You have no idea.”

George smiled, leaning forward against his chest and pushing them both against the cold metal of the truck. “I think I do.”

“Was I that obvious?” Dream asked, wrapping his arms around the other. 

“You’re not very hard to read, Dream,” he replied, raising his head so his chin was resting against Dream’s chest. He blushed as his hair was brushed out of his eyes, burying his face again.

They laid together for a while, Dream looking back up at the stars while George seemed to sink into his embrace.

A shooting star flew across the sky. Dream had no need to wish upon it.

**Author's Note:**

> ummm comments are v appreciated, i cannot believe i just wrote minecraft men making out AHAHAH (and in sapnap’s truck... rip)


End file.
